paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase, the Werewolf (3)
Recap from last part: Chase sleeps in and the pups wake him up by spraying water in his face. He then sees the steak Ryder brought out for him and says to the other pups that he had a craving for meat, which Elsa thinks is strange. They are then called for a mission in the forest near the zoo for a howling problem that's scaring hikers away. Chase, Skye and Elsa are all called. What will happen now? Chapter 3: Bitten! (Again) The dogs drove down a path for bikers and then stopped at a clearing, where someone camped the night before. Elsa and Chase jump out of their trucks. Elsa landed on a stick (which turned to ice when she stepped on it). She suddenly saw something in the distance. Chase: What is it? Elsa:(nervously) Hm? Oh. Nothing......just thought I saw something...... Snowflakes swirl around the older pup, showing her fear. Suddenly, the trio sees a large bushy tail disappear into some bushes! Skye: Oh my gosh! Did you guys jut see that?! Chase: Yeah, and someone needs to go after it! Chase bravely starts to run, but his sister blocks his way. Elsa: I don't want anything to happen to you. It's just best of I go. Chase: I would rather risk my life to save you. Please, sis? Elsa saw the determination in her little brother's eyes and reclutantly let Chase go after the creature. Chase follows it into a clearing. He trips on a root. Chase: Whoa! Oof! He looks around. He hears a snarl. Chase turns around and is pinned down on his back. ******** The girls waited for Chase to come back. Suddenly, they heard a scream. Chase:(in the distance) OWWW!!!!!! Elsa: Oh my gosh! CHASE!!!! *runs off in the direction of the scream* Skye: Elsa! Where are you going?! Elsa:(while she's running) To find Chase! Skye: *hesitates for a while before activating her wings and flying after Elsa* ************* Chase didn't know how long he was knocked out for, but he opened his eyes to some voices. Chase: Elsa? Skye? Is that you? Elsa: Yeah. It's us alright. Skye: Wh-what happened? Chase: I was running after the animal and I tripped over a root. *scratches at his neck* and I felt something on my back. I tried to look up, but I then felt something bite into my shoulder. After that, a shot was heard and barking. Tons of barking. I managed to slip away unnoticed into some bushes and then I blacked out. Elsa nuzzled Chase's cheek. Elsa: Well, the best part is that you're still alive! Chase: Yeah. I know. Skye: Once Marshall and Rosie help you with that bite, do you want to go out later? Chase: *blushes and licks Skye's forehead* Sure! Skye: *does a back flip, landing into her copter and flies off* Meet you guys back at the Lookout! Elsa: We'll see you there! Need some help? Chase: *blushes* Yeah. *sets his paw down* Ow! *sighs* I think I'll need you to get my winch out. I don't think I'll be able to drive with my shoulder hurting. Elsa smiled reassuringly at the younger puppy. Elsa: Sure, kiddo. *walks over to Chase and lifts him up into his cruiser* There you go! Chase: Thanks, Elsa! *barks* Open winch! *whirring sound* Elsa: *grabs the winch cable and hooks it onto her back bumper* Winch cable is hooked on, Chase! Chase: Thanks, Elsa! *stomach growls loudly* *he blushes* Excuse me. Guess I'm a little hungry. *chuckles nervously* Elsa: *laughs* I think you're appetite increased! Chase: *nervous giggle* Elsa: C'mon, let's go home! *drives off, pulling Chase's cruiser behind her* They were too unaware that a wolf was watching them in the shadows. Wolf: Two bites. That's all it took. Just two bites. *laughs evilly* *scurries away* (Click here) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Parts Category:Spooky Tails Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Specials Category:Sequels